


Let All My Feelings Show

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofstarwars)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Boyce Is The Voice Of Reason, Boyce Knows, Discourse Between The Friends, F/M, Mac & Caroline Trying To Understand Sue & Guy, This Is STUPID, Typical Green Wing Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofstarwars/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: When Guy Secretan chooses to sit with Sue White at lunch instead of with Mac, Caroline & Martin, conflict arises.





	Let All My Feelings Show

I don't own anything.

 

Ever since they both found a friendship in one another at the hospital, Guy Secretan has always sat beside Mac Macartney in the canteen at lunch time.

It has always been their tradition and as time went by and they began to befriend more colleagues at the hospital, they were joined by Martin Dear.

They would also be joined by Boyce from time to time when he started his work there too. 

Then when the scatterbrained Caroline Todd joined the fray, she also joined the table and now it's not just Guy & Mac. It's Guy, Mac, Martin and Caroline.

That's how it's been since, what feels like forever.

Which, is why Mac thinks he is either having some sort of mental turn, hallucinating or someone's drugged the hospital food and drink.

That wouldn't surprise him. He's always been waiting for Guy to get back at him for the blue dye in the Fanta prank.

He believes this, because instead of gathering his food and sitting down at the table they've always sat at together, Guy sails past them without even a word and makes his way to a different part of the canteen.

To a seat by the window, right beside the neurotic and wildly unpredictable staff liaison's officer, Sue White. 

The look of horror upon Mac's face only grows when he sees Guy starting to eat his lunch with her.

Smiling at her as they eat their lunch together.

Guy putting more food onto her plate and her smirking at him ever so often.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Caroline remarks as she sits herself down beside Mac.

"Is everything alright?"

"Can you see what I'm seeing too or am I hallucinating and need to take an urgent trip to the psychiatric ward?" Mac directs Caroline's attention towards Guy.

"Bloody hell." Caroline near enough drops her fork.

"So, I'm not seeing things then. He is actually sitting over there with..."

"Yes. Yes he is." Caroline confirms and for a moment, Mac is just relived that he isn't cracking up.

"I take it you don't know much about that then." Caroline makes a gesture towards the general direction of Guy and Sue White.

"Nope." Mac replies, popping the 'p'.

"He literally just walked straight past our table and went to sit over there with, her." Mac makes a face.

"Maybe they've had sex again." Caroline tilts her head to the side.

"Wouldn't surprise me, it is Guy after all." Caroline adds.

"Yet, I vividly remember him telling me that their encounter was traumatic and should never be spoken of again." Mac points out.

"That's because he enjoyed it." Caroline snorts.

"What?" Mac raises an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I found out about Guy and Sue's wild night of passion on my second day at this hospital, completely by accident and I pretty much blackmailed Guy about it and of course, because it's Guy, he made things so much worse for himself and admitted how much he enjoyed it among other things." Caroline recounts the amusing memory.

"I think I'll ask you for more details on that later." Mac decides before sighing.

"I just don't get it. She is literally insane in every sense of the word, bonkers and as you've said, this is Guy Secretan. He never goes back to the same woman twice, ever. Especially not someone like..." Mac gestures in Sue's direction again.

"I don't know Mac, there's always been something lingering between them." Caroline notes.

"What do you mean?" Mac frowns.

"Well, if hospital gossip is anything to go off and it is seeing as the entire hospital learnt that I had to stay at Guy's flat on my first day. I've heard a couple of interesting things regarding Guy and Sue White." Caroline informs him.

"Spill." Mac requests.

"Well apparently, they nearly had angry sex in a cupboard." Caroline starts.

"Sex in a cupboard? You guys talking about Guy and Sue?" Boyce interrupts the conversation.

"How did I not hear about any of this?" Mac eyes them both.

"You don't listen to gossip, you made me very clear of that on my second day here." Caroline points out.

"Fair enough. Continue." Mac gestures for Boyce to sit down.

"Why are we talking about this anyway? Ohh." Boyce freezes when Mac directs him to look at where Guy is sat and with whom.

"That's new."

"That's what we've been saying. So, what other rumors don't I know about when it comes to my best friend and that woman?"

"Statham wanted me to get something from her, so I went to her office and I heard her asking Guy if he wanted to have sex with her." Boyce recounts his memory.

"Again." Caroline snorts.

"Think she put him in a state of both shock and arousal. To be fair, I don't know who wouldn't be aroused if someone who looked like her asked them that question." Boyce comments.

"He never mentioned this." Mac notes.

"Suppose he didn't mention another one of his attempts to kiss her in the corridor during our comic relief fundraising event at the hospital that year either." Boyce sniggers.

"Or that rumor where he apparently asked her if she wanted to have sex with him again. That one was a weird one, Angela told me about it and apparently something called a 'Minty Paws' came up? Maybe it's an inside joke?" Caroline frowns.

"Guy has an ancient teddy bear called Minty Paws. It's got green paws." Mac fills in the blanks.

"You know, I'm surprised that he's actually sitting over their with her but I'm not surprised that they've become a bit of a thing." Boyce states.

"I can't understand it. This is Guy 'king of the one night stand's' Secretan. He does not go back to the same woman twice and I'll say it again, out of all the women he's been with, I can't understand why it would be her." Mac shakes his head.

"Well, I'm not surprised because, he's always in her office and they do weird stuff in there, thought I heard them singing once, weird. Anyway, they're always cornering each other when ever the other is in the room. Ha, I remember witnessing them having this weird encounter against a desk. Think they were talking about the first time they had sex."

"Who's having sex?" Martin Dear appears out of what seems like nowhere.

"Not you." Boyce banters.

"Guy and Sue White." Caroline answers.

"No! You're kidding me, no. Seriously?" Martin's eyes widen in shock.

"Look over there and tell me if that looks normal to you." Mac indicates in the direction of Guy and Sue.

"Fucking hell. What is he doing over there?" Martin looks as shocked at the other three.

"Your guess is as good as our's Martin." Boyce shrugs as Martin sits himself down.

"I don't believe it."

"None of us can." Mac assures him.

"I dare one of you to go over there and start talking to them." A mischievous look crosses Boyce's face.

"Maybe we should invite them over?" 

"NO!" Both Mac and Caroline shout simultaneously.

"This." Mac gestures to them again.

"Is bad enough as it is, we don't need them over here, especially not her."

"The last thing we want is for Sue White to join us." Caroline adds.

"Who knows what annoying and frightening thing she'll come out with." Caroline continues.

"Fair enough." Martin nods.

"We'll corner Guy in the operating theater, ask him questions in the one place he won't be able to escape." Mac decides.

"Ask me what questions?" Comes the voice of none other than Guy Secretan himself.

Alerting the four to the fact that, whilst they were talking, Guy and Sue had both moved from the table and whilst Sue is no where to be seen, Guy is stood beside the table he should have been sat at.

"What questions, my friend? How about what on gods green earth was going through your mind when you decided to go and sit with Sue White instead of us?" Mac begins his questioning now.

"I figured you'd ask." Guy sighs.

"Of course, we love you. You're my best friend and I am genuinely concerned about your well being. Are you feeling alright?" Mac enquirers. 

"Never better, why?"

"Because I cannot believe that anyone in their right frame of mind who knows Sue White would voluntarily go and sit by her for the length of time that you just did, mate." Mac states his thoughts.

"Are you sure you're alright? Did she do something to you? It's okay to tell us, we can help you." Caroline looks up at him.

"You're in a safe space, we're here for you. We'll get you out of whatever she's done to you." Martin continues.

"And this is what she meant." Guy mutters under his breath with a shake of his head.

"That's what who meant, sorry?" Caroline turns to him.

"I was going to ask Sue if she wanted to join us, but she said no because she told me that you lot wouldn't like it." Guy looks annoyed as he puts his hands on his hips.

"She's not wrong." Caroline retorts to a nod from Mac and Martin.

"Why on earth were you going to ask her to join us anyway? Why did you want to sit with her?" Martin presses for more information.

"Because I wanted her here."

"Why? You're mildly intelligent, Guy, why would you want that?" Mac also wants a straight answer from Guy.

"Because, I happen to enjoy her company, she's a lot of fun and if you must know, we've been seeing each other for some time now." Guy answers.

"I KNEW IT!" Boyce cheers and hits the table with his hand.

"I've just gotten a bit fed up of hiding it now, so here it is. All out in the open." Guy makes a gesture with his hands.

"I don't... I don't understand. Help us try to understand this. How did you in your right mind, comes to this life decision?" Caroline is shaking her head at him.

"I could ask you and Mac the same question." Guy eyes them both.

"That's different. Caroline and I are both in full possession of our sanity..."

"That's a bit rich, both of you are insane. It's why we're all friends. All of us here are quirky, odd at times and downright surreal at the best of times." Guy points out.

"Yes but Sue White..."

"Sue White is odd, surreal and yes, most of the times she scares the living fuck out of me but, I accept that and I want to keep her around, I never visit her office for actual advice, if you hadn't noticed..."

"I noticed." Boyce raises his hand.

"There's always been something there between us and for the last couple of months we've been exploring it, it's been a lot of fun and I don't know why I'm having to explain myself or my relationship to you. We're mates, we're always going to be mates but I'm not just going to stand here and let you insult Sue for who she is when all of you here, have done equally as crazy things, including myself. None of us are better than her and when we're here, not many of us handle things any differently than to how she does. She's confident and is not afraid to speak her mind and honestly, it's always got me how when she does something a bit weird, or downright insane that we're always harking on about it but when someone like Caroline, Martin or even you Mac do something equally as insane, no one batters an eyelid." Guy unleashes his thoughts and feelings on the matter.

"On the rare occasions that Sue actually decides to eat in here, I'm going to join her and if she chooses to eat in her office, then so be it and I'll join her there when I can and when our breaks don't happen to coincide then of course I'll be here but, right now, there's still some break left so I'm going to go and find Sue." Guy states before whirling around at leaving an utterly flabbergasted Mac, Martin, Caroline and an ecstatic Boyce.

"That was fantastic!" 

 

Guy is happy to discover that Sue had retreated to one of the hospital fire escapes.

"Hey." Guy announces himself before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into him.

Squeezing his hand lightly, Sue raises an eyebrow at him.

"What kept you?"

"Oh, conversations, boring stuff..."

"Mac and Dr. Trodd were questioning you weren't they?" Sue guesses.

Guy should've known that she'd work it out, that woman is so smart.

"Which one of them do you want me to kill first?"

Guy chuckles at first, but when Sue gives him a look, he realizes that he must clarify something.

"None of them, dear god. Don't kill any of them." 

"Options always there." Sue pats his hand.

Yes, she does absolutely terrify him at times but in all honesty, it's become rather endearing.

"I don't listen to them and neither should you. It's your choice what you do, donkey boy. Fuck them if they're trying to dictate what you do."

"It wasn't like that, they just wanted to know why I chose to sit with you instead of them." Guy tells her.

"You choice." Sue reminds him.

"Yes, well, I would've liked it if you'd sat with us. All of us on the same table..." 

"It would never work." Sue cuts him off.

"Never and they would never want me there."

"I'll work on it." Guy draws her in closer.

"Don't bother, you're not going to change their minds and I thought you'd want to prevent a bloodbath."

"A bloodbath?"

"In case I decided to fucking kill them." Sue warns him.

"You wouldn't..." Guy trails off.

"Yes you would."

"Never underestimate me, Secretan. Never." 

"I would not, I know better." Guy replies.

"Good, you're learning." Sue laughs lightly as Guy spins her around so they're facing one another.

"I believe I am." Guy agrees with her before choosing to catch her off guard with a kiss.

One that is slow, passionate and filled with all the feelings Guy has for her when she is here by his side.

He's not sure how he got here but he knows that he wouldn't want it any other way.

Breaking away from their kiss, Sue smiles a little as Guy rests his forehead against her's.

"Back to work for you, donkey." She teases quietly.

"I don't want too." Guy whines.

"Go back to work now and you never know, there might be a surprise in store for you later when you and I are participating in various activities." Sue gives him a seductive smirk, gripping his chin with her long fingers.

Yet, before their lips meet, she pulls away, leaving Guy desperate for more.

"You can't leave me like this!" Guy protests.

"You'll see me later." Sue chuckles, walking away.

"Might be in that nightgown you love so much."

Guy's jaw practically hits the floor.

"Until then, Dr. Secretan." Sue unleashes a wicked cackle as she leaves a very aroused Guy behind.

Damn that woman!

**Author's Note:**

> It is actually canon that during the only time Sue White was ever sat in the Green Wing canteen it was beside Guy Secretan & so this one shot was born. It's probably really bad as I wrote it very early in the morning but I hope you like it all the same if anyone does end up reading this. Thank you so much to anyone who decides to read this & any of my Green Wing one shots, please comment if you can & tell me your thoughts on this.


End file.
